


He Wouldn’t Be Safer With Anyone Else

by rox_fanfics



Series: James Barnes Has a Life [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Gen, Good Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox_fanfics/pseuds/rox_fanfics
Summary: To put it simply, Peter’s day had been shitty.First, Ned was sick, which meant that Peter was alone in most of his classes, considering MJ didn’t have a lot of classes with him. Unfortunately, Flash was also in a lot of these classes.The minute he regained consciousness, his ears picked up on every single person breathing in the compound, even though there were many walls separating him from the others. Mr. Stark was down in his workshop and had probably been there all night, based on the sound of the coffee pot fixing up a fresh brew.Peter knew that if his ears were acting up here, school would be hell.~AKA Peter has a sensory overload at school and his backup dads are there to help himThis is part of a series. Reading them in order is strongly recommended.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Series: James Barnes Has a Life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770085
Comments: 14
Kudos: 343





	He Wouldn’t Be Safer With Anyone Else

**Author's Note:**

> I hate quarantine so much and I'm really bored

To put it simply, Peter’s day had been shitty. 

First, Ned was sick, which meant that Peter was alone in most of his classes, considering MJ didn’t have a lot of classes with him. Unfortunately, Flash was also in a lot of these classes. 

Ever since the field trip, Flash’s taunts hadn’t been nearly as frequent, but there was still the faint jab here and there. Peter never told Mr. Stark about this, just because he didn’t see the point. 

Flash had mostly stopped, and Peter could handle a comment or two. 

When he woke up that morning, however, Peter knew that his day would be shitty. 

The minute he regained consciousness, his ears picked up on every single person breathing in the compound, even though there were many walls separating him from the others. Mr. Stark was down in his workshop and had probably been there all night, based on the sound of the coffee pot fixing up a fresh brew. 

Peter knew that if his ears were acting up here, school would be hell. 

One thing that made his day a little better, however, was the fact that Steve and Bucky would be picking him up after school so that they could all spend all weekend on the farm. Trying to keep the positive thoughts at the front of his mind, he got up and got ready for school, throwing on a science pun t-shirt and some jeans. 

“Good morning Peter,” FRIDAY said, making Peter wince violently. 

“FRIDAY, can we keep it down today?” he mumbled, cupping his ears which were ringing slightly.

“Of course, Peter. I’m sorry for alarming you,” FRIDAY said, now less than one-tenth of her normal volume. 

“Please remind Mr. Stark to eat, and remind him that I’m going with Steve and Bucky after school today,” Peter said, grabbing his backpack and unplugging his phone from the nightstand. 

“I reminded him of both of those things two hours ago, but I don’t think it would hurt to do it again,” FRIDAY said, with the most humor an AI could have. 

Getting to school wasn’t difficult, and Peter made sure to be in his seat as the bell rang, knowing that any more tardies would get him a detention. 

“Hey, Parker, did your Mom drive you here so late? Oh, wait, you don’t have one!” Flash yelled across the room, the teacher not there yet. 

It wasn’t the comment that set Peter off, but more the volume. 

“Shut up, Flash,” Peter mumbled, rubbing his aching temples.

“Why would I do that, loser?” Flash jeered, making Peter’s head throb more. 

Instead of responding, Peter focused all of his energy on keeping a scream from escaping his clenched jaw. 

Thankfully, the teacher entered at that exact moment, letting Peter’s mind get lulled into peace by the continuous drone of her voice. 

Passing between classes was torture, every single student talking to each other and yelling through echoing hallways. He ran to his next class, sitting down quickly and getting out his earplugs. 

Stuffing the rubber plugs into his ears, Peter sighed in relief. There was still a lot of noise, but it was mostly muffled by the earplugs, giving him a brief respite.

“Peter, take out those headphones,” his teacher snapped, making Peter flinch slightly. He took out the earplugs, feeling the rush of noise in his bones and finding it difficult to focus on much else. 

“Parker, focus on my voice,” someone next to him said, a clear voice breaking through the hectic screaming in his mind. 

It took him a second to recognize that it was MJ who had spoken, and he gave her what he thought was a grateful smile, but looked more like a grimace. 

“Is it bad today?” MJ asked, keeping her voice low, which Peter was grateful for. 

“Yeah, been pretty bad since this morning,” he mumbled, still feeling like his head was going to crack open. 

“Peter, Michelle, stop talking in class,” the teacher said, her voice high and shrill. 

It took all of Peter’s will power to stop himself from banging his head on the desk, just to knock himself out and end the suffering. 

“I’ll cover for you if you need to bail,” she suggested, not touching him, which Peter was again grateful for. His skin felt like it was on fire, and most touches would cause more harm than good. 

“No, I’m supposed to meet up with Steve and Bucky after school, we’re going to the farm for the weekend-”

“Peter Parker, stop talking in my class,” the teacher nearly yelled. 

It was all too much. 

Before he knew what was happening, Peter had let out a scream through his gritted teeth, tears pooling in his eyes as he struggled to keep from completely falling apart. 

“Stop yelling!” MJ tried to calm the class down as she dug through Peter’s bag, trying to find his phone to call someone. 

“What’s wrong with him?” “What’s he doing?” “Attention seeker,”

“SHUT UP!” MJ yelled, making Peter violently flinch, then relax as the overall volume in the classroom went down. 

MJ opened Peter’s phone up and tapped on a contact while Peter continued to sit completely still, an expression of pain still on his face. 

“Hey Steve, are you and Bucky close? Peter’s having a sensory overload at school. He’s breathing heavily, and it looks like he’s in pain-”

“Let me talk to him, we can get there in a few minutes if we break the speed limit-”

“Ok, I’m going to pass you to Peter, tell Bucky to step on it,”

Peter could hear the whole conversation on the phone, and he found that this was the third time he had been grateful for MJ today. 

“Peter, can you hear me?” Steve’s voice came out of the phone, making Peter breathe a little easier. 

“Yeah, I can hear you,” 

“Good. Alright, Bucky and I aren’t too far from your school, and we actually brought Anatoly with us, he’s been missing you since the last time you visited. Bucky and I were wondering if you wanted to learn how to ride Lexi over the weekend, but I have a feeling you wouldn’t like it too much…”

Steve kept talking about everything he could think of, bringing Peter back to earth and giving him something to focus on. 

“Alright, we’re about to pull up, so can you tell me which classroom you’re in?”

“Room H157,” Peter said, still feeling the pounding in his brain. 

“Ok, we’ll see you soon, Peter,” Steve said with a smile in his voice, and the phone hung up. 

“Mr. Parker, I’m afraid I can’t let you leave class if these people aren’t your legal guardians-” the teacher said after a moment of silence, but was interrupted by MJ. 

“Just wait until you see who it is, you’ll be fine with it then,” she promised, sounding bored to anyone who didn’t know her, but Peter could tell that there was an undertone of concern in her voice. 

The door to the classroom flung open fast, but without any crashing. 

“Where is he?” Peter could hear Steve ask, and he looked up to see both Steve and Bucky standing near the door, though Bucky was in his civilian clothes. 

“Hi guys,” Peter croaked out, making them both whip their heads towards him. 

“Peter, I’m so sorry it took us this long to get here,” Steve ran up to where Peter was sitting, but didn’t touch him. 

“Anatoly is waiting in the car, but don’t worry, the aircon is on, he’s fine,” Bucky said, crouching down beside Peter and touching him lightly on the arm with his flesh hand. 

“I’m sorry, but you’re not allowed to take Peter out of school-”

“If anyone is allowed to take Peter out of school, it would be us,” Bucky snapped, then remembered that Peter’s ears were dialed to twenty-five. 

“Sir, you’re not his legal guardian, therefore you can’t sign him out,” the teacher sounded a little helpless, obviously not sure what to do when a student breaks down and then two strange people show up to try and comfort said student. 

“Trust me, he wouldn’t be safer with anyone else,” MJ promised, and Steve gave her a tense smile. 

“I might not be his legal guardian but I’m as close as we can get right now. Stark is off doing who knows what, probably in Brazil or something, and his Aunt is staying with her sister in Florida. Peter was meant to spend the weekend with us anyway, that’s why we were near the school,” Bucky explained all of this pretty quickly, but his eyes never left Peter for more than a few seconds. 

“I’m really sorry, but you can’t just-”

“Schools have really changed since I went to them,”

“That’s because you haven’t been in a school since the 1920s,” Steve rolled his eyes, only getting a fond look from Bucky in response. 

“Aww, you actually listen when I talk!”

“Of course I do, I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t want to hear your stupid voice,” Steve said, sounding annoyed, but a hint of a smile was visible on his lips. 

Peter moaned slightly, and Bucky and Steve were immediately next to him. 

“Hey kiddo, you’re alright, do you want to get out of here?” Steve asked, running a hand through Peter’s hair. 

“I’m sorry you guys had to rush here for me,” Peter mumbled, not opening his eyes. 

Bucky took Peter’s hand in his own and gave it a comforting squeeze, “Peter, you’re not a burden, and we certainly don’t mind making Tony jealous for a few days-”

“James Barnes,” Steve sent Bucky an exasperated glare, but only got a goofy smile in return. 

Peter giggled a little, opening his eyes and looking at them, though obviously still in some pain. 

“See, Stevie, I made him laugh,” Bucky said cockily, pointing at Peter who was giggling again, smiling at Bucky. 

Steve rolled his eyes, “You two will be the death of me. I swear, one day you’ll get hurt doing your superhero stuff and I’ll have to take care of you,”

“You know that you’d do that anyway, doll,” Bucky smirked. 

“Since when does Parker do superhero stuff?” someone asked, making Steve freeze. 

“He helps us sometimes, like in dire situations. He’s smart as a whip with technology so he helps us in that area,” Bucky covered for Peter smoothly, sending a small smile Steve’s way. 

The teacher seemed quite confused, and a little angry, to tell the truth, “I’m sorry, but who are you?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, but then remembered that his arm was covered. 

He shook off his jacket to reveal the shining metal, and gasps rang out around the room. 

“The Winter Soldier?” “Why is he here?” “Why is he here for Parker?”

Peter moaned again, even the soft noise making his head spin slightly. 

“Why don’t we head to the car, we can stop and get some ice cream on the way home and you can nap in the back with Anatoly,” Steve suggested, running his fingers softly through Peter’s hair, the soft look he rarely used was shining on his face. 

“That sounds good,” Peter mumbled, keeping his eyes closed. 

Bucky got a look on his face that Steve knew too well, but before he could do anything about it, Bucky had scooped Peter up in his arms bridal style.

Peter’s eyes shot open, saw who was carrying him, then leaned into Bucky’s shoulder. 

“You’re soft,” he mumbled, making Bucky chuckle. 

“Yeah, he’s a great pillow, but you can’t keep him, Parker,” Steve teased. 

“Nope, he’s mine now,” Peter said, burying his face in Bucky’s shoulder to shield his face from the light of the classroom, “find another one,”

“Darn it, it’s so hard to find ex-brainwashed assassin supersoldiers with metal arms at this time of year,” Steve said, making Bucky roll his eyes at both of them. 

“You guys are ridiculous,” he said as Steve picked up Peter’s bag. 

The teacher snapped out of her shock, still not sure exactly what was going on, “I’m sorry Mr. Winter Soldier, but I can’t let you take a student with you-”

“Well, you’re going to let me sign Peter out because your school clearly doesn’t know how to handle a super child,”

“I’m not a super child,” Peter muttered from Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Kid, you can stop a bus and lift a building off of yourself, I think that counts for something,”

“That was one time! You accidentally get trapped under a building once and suddenly you’re known as building boy,” Peter sounded annoyed, making Steve grin. 

“Building boy, that’s a new one, I like it. I’ll make sure to text Tony about it-”

“Noooooo,” Peter whined pitifully, giving Steve his best pout. 

“Sorry kid, your puppy eyes are nothing on Stevie’s. He’s literally made me muck the horse stalls for a month straight with that look,” Bucky warned with a serious tone, but a soft smile tugged at his mouth. 

“Alright, time to get home, you obviously didn’t get enough sleep last night and that’s probably made the sensory overload ten times worse,” Bucky said, readjusting Peter in his arms and walking out of the classroom. 

“Mr. Winter Sold-”

“For the love of God, call me James,” Bucky said, facing the teacher with an exasperated expression. 

“James, you still can’t take Peter-”

“Actually we can,” Steve said, typing quickly on his phone, then showing it to the teacher, “I texted his aunt and she gave us permission to take him, since we were going to be looking after him all weekend anyway,” 

The teacher faltered for a moment, looking at the text on the phone which showed the conversation between Steve and May. 

“A-Alright, just make sure to sign him out,” she said, stepping back and opening the door for them. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Bucky nodded at her, still carrying the almost asleep Peter in his arms. 

“Time to go home, kiddo,” Steve smiled, ruffling Peter’s hair as they walked out. 

Peter’s day had started out shitty and had gotten worse after that, but it’s alright now, because his family is looking after him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave a review, I will send you good vibes because I crave validation.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/10Mo9SndJObk6id59Bzig6BaQEF3vS-1KLkiHf20oHT0/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Here's a link if you want to suggest the next parts of the series
> 
> If you want to support me, come follow me on Tumblr :)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rox-fanfics


End file.
